El error de la biología
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: Este es un regalo mega atrazado del frigg secreto de caldo de toothcup para el alma. Hiccup nunca le molesto su Biología, sin embargo jamas quiso unirse a un alfa, no quería que se volviera importante, no quería que alguien lo ganara en un duelo como si fuese un trofeo, ese era un error en a biología, era su única teoría. cuando apareció su verdadero compañero, no estaba mal.


Nota: Este es mi regalo atrazadote un mes para mi frigg secreto Cinthya Berenice moreno del grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el alma.

Este fanfiction tiene 12605 palabras.

Linda lamento mucho la tardanza y esto es apenas solo la mitad del asunto, la cosa es que a inicios de Enero tuve una situación fuerte, creí que podría sopesarlo yo solo como en el pasado pero… bueno no salió tan bien como esperaba.

Si eres observadora veras que me desahogue dentro del fanfic, la verdad es de lo poco que me ha mantenido algo cuerdo.

Juro que te daré el siguiente cap lo más pronto posible, tengo que terminar este mounstruo cuanto antes.

Declaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece en cuanto al fandom se refiere, la historia si es mía…

†

— Tú viste. Quiero decir, enserio me viste, y me preguntaste ¿Cómo estás?

Como si eso fuese lo único que te importaba.

Y entonces me pregunté.

¿Cómo está persona que jamás en mi vida he visto, es la única persona en el mundo que en realidad lo sabe?

El hecho de que realmente no estoy bien.

Creí que si te conocía y nos lográbamos conocer, entonces todo estaría bien. Realmente bien.—

—¿ Y si algo no sale... Realmente bien?

— Entonces lo resolveremos. Haremos que todo esté bien. Juntos—

~Danny. London spy~

†

* * *

Hiccup corría ignorando los gritos de sus amigos, los quartermaster de inteligencia del servicio secreto zona de nadie (ZDN).

Pero ni Jack, Rapunzel o incluso Merida podrían detenerlo hasta terminar la razón por la que había salido de su rama como si le persiguiera el infierno. Le importaba un sangriento carajo si el mismísimo Rey alfa se le presentara en frente en este momento, tenía algo que hacer hasta dejarse atrapar.

 **"¡Hiccup!"** Logro visualizar a Fishlegs en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto, saludándole con gran ánimo, desde donde estaba lograba notar un par de contusiones menores, pequeños cortes aquí y allá, realmente nada serio, sin embargo le desconcertó más el aroma que vino con una inocente y pequeña ráfaga de viento, era el aroma de su amigo, sin embargo no era igual, estaba combinado con…

" **¡NO!"**

La ira cegó a Hiccup durante algunos instantes y no vacilo al divisar al responsable unos metros atrás cargando el ligero equipaje de mano de su amigo y otra pequeña maleta. Dagur el desquiciado apenas logro registrar al delgado omega correr hacia el junto con el ácido aroma de omega en tención cuando el puño cerrado del muchacho lo tiro al suelo.

" **¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ME ASEGURARE DE BORRARTE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA! ¡TODOS TUS DATOS, TRABAJO, TODO!"**

Hiccup siguió tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras Fishlegs intentaba detenerlo. Para cuando los demás llegaron, Dagur había retenido a Hiccup en sus brazos y se había levantado solo con un poco de esfuerzo.

Rapunzel y Merida tomaron a Hiccup de los brazos de Dagur mientras Fishlegs sustituía su lugar, hundiendo la cara en el pecho del alfa.

Jack estaba estático en su lugar, con su rostro usualmente pálido ahora con tonalidades fantasmas, Merida y Rapunzel miraron expectantes exigiendo una silenciosa explicación, la cual fue entregada por Jack cuando Hiccup y Fishlegs se abrazaron llorando juntos a lágrima viva.

" **Fishlegs se vinculó con** **Dagur"**

* * *

Hiccup siempre había temido el día en que tendría que vincularse con un alfa, había luchado mucho para entrar en un lugar donde él podría usar sus habilidades, más aun para ser el gran jefe de la intendencia del ZDN, a los omegas no se le dan nunca posiciones de poder en ningún lugar, demasiados fieles a sus alfas, era peligroso el hecho de que siempre seguirían sus órdenes.

Sin embargo el jefe de ZDN Stoik the Vast le había dado una oportunidad, en honor a la verdad el hombre era su padre, sin embargo nadie en todo el mundo lo sabía – a excepción de su tío Gobber, el mejor amigo de su padre y su único beta de manada-, no era conveniente que alguien se enterase, por esa razón Stoik no había protestado cuando Hiccup elimino todo registro sobre su familia.

Sus subordinados, los esbirros -como les llamaban en los demás ramas y departamentos- eran fieles a él a pesar de que era un omega, claro que de igual forma la rama Intendencia era zona libre de alfas, pues, algunos omegas también trabajaban en la rama aunque en puestos bajos y sería peligroso para ellos.

Él y sus colegas estaban a cargo de los agentes de campo, todos con diferentes nombres para no ser rastreados pero todos conjuntos en el mismo programa.

Merida y Rapunzel dos betas estaban a cargo de la división de los agentes Mercenarios, ellos recuperarían cualquier cosa que la corona pidiera, o robarían lo que hiciese falta.

Jack uno de sus aliados omegas, estaba a cargo del escuadrón de los guardianes, una división especial que siempre estaba salvando a la nación de la entrada de la guerra de otras naciones.

Fishlegs estaba a cargo de los vikingos e Hiccup de los dragones.

Estas dos divisiones habían estado en guerra desde el inicio del ZDN, ambas se dedicaban a lo mismo, a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de conseguir el objetivo, no importaba la misión y, de igual manera, eran los equipos más rebeldes, pero cuando Hiccup había entrado como jefe de Intendencia eso se había acabado, después de todo el gran Maestro de dragones y el Berseker nacido omega era mejores amigos, además, esos dos molestos daban miedo como el infierno.

Fishlegs…

Hiccup aún seguía algo molesto por la unión, más que nada consigo mismo. Él se había negado a ir con Dagur en la misión ya que el alfa le había coqueteado en numerables ocasiones y simplemente le ponía los pelos de punta, Fishlegs había ido en su lugar, su amigo peleó como fiera haciendo honor a su apodo y también fue magnífico a la hora en que casi todo se fue a la mierda con las armas.

Debió haber notado la respiración pesada de Fishlegs en el comunicador, debió notar el creciente gruñido del alfa al final de la misión, luego de la emboscada de donde los había sacado.

Logro salvar al agente y a su amigo del maldito fuego cruzado, pero no había podido salvarlo del calor que el estrés le concibió a Fishlegs.

Fishlegs le dijo que Dagur le había tomado a un estilo bastante... Salvaje, pero que no era tan malo como antes había pensado, que Dagur era posesivo pero que igual le hacía sentir seguro.

Hiccup realmente no lo entendía.

Pero quería pensar que su amigo estaba bien, se veía feliz, Dagur le pasaba a revisar algunas veces al día mientras no estuviese en una misión y dejaba al chico trabajar. Hiccup sabía que podía ser mucho peor, había perdido muchos esbirros valiosos gracias a los alfas con los que estaban vinculados.

Hiccup había rechazado a cada alfa que se le había cruzado coquetear con él desde que entro al ZDN, había quienes querían vincularse con él solo para mostrarle su lugar, ponerlo de rodillas. Dagur había sido uno de esos, pero desde que se vinculó con "la pequeña fiera" podía decir que el hombre era soportable.

Otros por el contrario eran insufribles, pero siempre había también el alfa que le tenía respeto. Flynn Ryder por ejemplo, o Eret hijo de Ereth, le tenían respeto a los Omegas y Betas de su sección.

A Hiccup no le molestaba su biología en sí, se sabía omega y no intentaría hacer nada para cambiarlo, siempre estuvo orgulloso de lo que sabía que podía lograr pese a sus limitaciones, lo que odiaba más que nada era como las personas trataban con él por ser omega.

Había sido bastante fácil mantener la cabeza baja durante la juventud, cuando el savia que podía hacer más, que él tenía el deseo de hacer más, usando los supresores como si fuesen dulces aún si ningún alfa que se respetase se lo permitiria. Así él había usado lo que tiene todo omega, un nivel aterrador de inteligencia. La naturaleza al menos había sido buena con ellos en ese ámbito

Por eso no había ninguno que le interesase, eso al menos hasta que llego Toothless Noah Fury.

Más tarde Hiccup culparía a las imperiosas feromonas de Toothless

Simplemente el aroma del Hombre, su voz… Oh dioses esa voz, hacía que las rodillas le temblaran y sintiera el impulso de mostrar su cuello presentando ante el enigmático hombre alfa, nunca nadie le había provocado eso, sin embargo el aroma a fuego, peligro y pólvora era lo que le despertaban un enorme interés.

Los supresores no eran magia, aunque él lo deseara de otra forma esa era la verdad. Fishlegs había tenido la decencia de reírse en voz baja y Jack tenía su propio problema con el agente E. Áster Bunnymund, por lo que no le convenía reír si no quería quedar salpicado, aunque sus amigas betas si se burlaron de él con frecuencia en forma amistosa, nadie en el resto de la rama se atrevería a reírse de alguno de los 5 grandes, mucho menos de su líder.

Hiccup pensaría que sus amigos habían conspirado en su contra cuando una tarde Toothless cerró la puerta, lo inclino contra su escritorio y simplemente le reclamo en un beso.

Hiccup perdió todo razonamiento lógico, solo siguiendo en instinto, abriendo sus piernas en presentación y desnudando el cuello en sumisión, el beso sabía a todo lo que quería y nunca busco, para él era como reencontrar algo que siempre debió tener y jamás había encontrado.

Sin embargo Toothless a pesar de ser un alfa –y en todo su derecho he de agregar- decidió no reclamar al omega en ese preciso momento. Si no salir tan fresco y campante como si en realidad no hubiese pasado nada y dejarlo solo, con las rodillas temblorosas y con una noción aturdida de no saber si de verdad tenía una mente tan ágil para fantasear así.

De no ser por la entrada masiva de sus amigos y el hecho de que ni Dagur ni Áster se le acercaron por las marcas de olor de advertencia que desprendía su cuerpo de verdad habría pensado que estaba fantaseando.

" **Hiccup… ¿Estas bien? Amigo contesta…."**

Jack le hablo lentamente como a un niño.

" **Chicos, creo que mi alfa me encontró. Mi verdadero compañero"**

* * *

Nadie pudo refutar después de eso. Al final de la semana Hiccup y Toothless estaban unidos.

Habían estado gravitando entre si desde el beso hasta que, al final de la semana, Toothless invito a Hiccup a una cena, ambos ya conscientes de que este era un hecho consumado. Habían terminado en el piso del alfa el domingo y el lunes en la mañana ya todo el mundo en el ZND sabía que eran compañeros de bonos.

La noticia llego hasta la rama de intendencia antes de que Hiccup siquiera pudiese subir al ascensor.

Lo supo por que vio a sus amigos bajar corriendo de las escaleras.

" **¡HICCUP!"** apenas pudo registrar como su amigo albino pasaba de su lado mientras Fishlegs lo encerraba en un abrazo, por otro lado debía admitir que Jack tenía un buen tino para las patadas.

* * *

Para la sorpresa de Hiccup, Toothless no era para nada como las historias de terror sobre Alfas esclavizadores que él tanto había temido de niño. Las relaciones entre alfas y omegas suelen volverse incomodas para los últimos por sus limitaciones naturales, sin embargo si ambos trabajaban juntos era demasiado benéfico para ambas partes en una cantidad realmente ridícula de razones.

Toothless parecía entender esto aún más de lo que Hiccup pudo haber esperado. Dándole al omega un tiempo para adaptarse a la cuestión de la servidumbre, Ganándose a sus amigos y haciendo alianzas con los demás grupos para cuidar a la Rama de los Quartermaster. Hiccup se encontró feliz de tenerlo a su alrededor luego de poco tiempo.

Moverse juntos a una casa fue algo más que lindo de una sorpresa de aniversario de un mes para Hiccup. Toothless le había conseguido una casa en un buen lugar, cerca de sus amigos, y que le diera el suficiente espacio de hogar para que se sintiese a gusto. Sinceramente, Hiccup jamás se había esperado esto en la relación que sabía en algún momento estaría obligado a tener, pero la verdad se sabía afortunado de tener a Toothless a su lado.

Con un movimiento fluido Toothless le tomo en brazos. Le beso y entro en la casa con su omega en brazos, dispuesto a enseñarle a Hiccup como en realidad las relaciones alfa/omega _debían_ de funcionar.

En el buen sentido de la palabra, los días se convirtieron en semanas y estos en meses y Hiccup no podía sentirse más satisfecho con los mismos. Con ahora 3 de los 5 grandes vinculados luego de que Bunnymund hubiese reclamado a Jack de la manera más correcta y tradicional posible –anuncio de boda, fiesta, bombo, platillo, circo, maroma y teatro incluido-y descubriendo que también eran verdaderos compañeros, la productividad de trabajo estaba por los cielos, además de que la productividad de los agentes de campo recientemente vinculados también se estaba volviendo realmente espectacular con los menores daños colaterales posibles.

Después del último ciclo de Hiccup, ambos estaban sentados en la sala, envueltos en un nido de almohadas frazadas y colchas suaves y esponjosas para ofrecer protección y comodidad al omega.

Toothless daba ronroneos y caricias suaves al cuello de su pareja mientras Hiccup se aferraba al aroma de su alfa, firmemente satisfecho y sintiéndose ridículamente afortunado.

" **Hiccup, esta vez tengo una misión algo larga, mínimo unas** **unos 20 días"** Hiccup se hizo aún más pequeño mientras presentaba su cuello para que Toothless pudiese relajarse un poco más con su aroma. Él sabía cada detalle de la misión que Toothless haría con su mejor amigo el Agente Cloudjumper, maldita sea Hiccup sería el que le estaría dando su equipo mañana.

" **Todo estará bien. Estoy seguro de que me las arreglare solo… a menos que quieras llevarme"** Murmuro Hiccup aferrándose más a su alfa para quedar bien perfumado. Toothless estaba en todo su derecho para arrastrarlo con el si así le apetecía y tampoco estaba en contra de las reglas, pero su padre se lo prohibiría, ya lo había hecho antes.

Ambos sabían que era inevitable y muy probable que Hiccup sufrirá de ansiedad por la pérdida del contacto con su alfa por un tiempo prolongado. Ya habían visto como Fishlegs e incluso Jack habían pasado por ello en algún momento, cuando alguna misión había sido especialmente larga o se había prolongado más tiempo de lo previsto.

Pero, honestamente Toothless no había ido a misiones largas desde que estaban en relación. La más larga había sido poco más de dos semanas en la que Hiccup había sido literalmente rogando por ver a su alfa y Toothless no había estado mucho mejor, por el alfa posesivo dentro de sí mismo así como su parte territorial, había terminado encerrando a ambos en la oficina de Hiccup hasta que Toothless estaba seguro de que su omega tenía lo suficiente de su olor sobre el para salir y volver a casa.

Toothless beso a Hiccup, de forma tranquila, posesiva y abrumadora sin dejar de ser suave –como lo lograba aún era un misterio- **"Mi Hiccup"** Murmuro pasando los dientes por la marca de unión. **"Vas a estar bien, volveré antes de que te des cuenta"**

" **Lo estaré"** suspiro Hiccup mientras se dejaba mimar, sintiéndose realmente seguro con su alfa en su pequeño nido, ignorando el pequeño chillido de que algo saldría mal que resonaba en su cabeza, no lo necesitaba en ese momento, realmente no lo quería pensar.

* * *

Hiccup estaba con un sangriento humor de los mil infiernos, necesitaba a su alfa, realmente le hacía falta ¡Y solo había pasado una semana!

En cierto modo fue mejor que la primera vez, cuando estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar a su esposo a los 3 días.

Sin embargo eso no le estaba haciendo más fácil la jornada, como omega necesitaba a su alfa a su lado, la necesidad de la marca de protección, de la entrega, era uno de los instintos más básicos en cualquier omega. Supuestamente con compañeros verdaderos era aún peor. Molesto sí, pero de todas formas necesario e inevitable.

De igual forma se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil trabajar con su agente de asignación. Merciless había estado desde el inicio del programa dragones y le llevaba exactamente 16 años, era "supuestamente" uno de los más temidos dragones desde los inicios de las asignaciones y jamás dejaba de pavonearse por este hecho. Siempre actuaba como si Hiccup le debiese algo por el simple hecho de que el maestro de dragones era un omega. Por esa misma razón prefería dejar que sus subordinados betas trabajarán con Merciless, era un hombre paciente, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar a tal idiota.

Por mucho que Hiccup quisiese amonestarle su comportamiento directamente le era imposible, más que nada por las reglas, él podría meterse fácilmente en problemas y ser castigado por el supuesto alfa "difamado" si no estaba su propio alfa para respaldarle.

El colmo para Hiccup fue cuando Merciless decidió tomar a uno de sus esbirros más jóvenes, una omega bastante brillante y prometedora la cual él había estado pensando hacer segunda en su dominio con los dragones, la pequeña Horrowcrow.

Entro en su oficina para revisar en la base de datos si al menos el bastardo iba a dejarla trabajar de nueva cuenta, mientras Jack, Merida, Rapunzel y Fishlegs trabajaban a toda velocidad para atender los llamados de Hiccup y los suyos propios, todos tensos por la falta de sus alfas –Menos Merida y Punzie claro, ellas solo estrés laboral- Él estaba preocupado, ya habían pasado casi 15 días y el olor de su alfa fue desapareciendo gradualmente, estaba consiente que lo mismo estaba pasando con Jack y con Fishlegs, también teniendo varios días de no ver a sus alfas después de que, repentinamente, a todos los hubiesen mandado en misiones urgentes. Hiccup realmente sentía que aquí había gato encerrado, pero no tenía pruebas de alguna conspiración o algo así.

Se apoyó cerca de la puerta intentando pensar en algo más que no fuesen por ese hilo de pensamiento, para su pequeño alivio, en ese momento le llego un mensaje de Toothless.

" **Te juro que cuando regrese no te dejare salir en dos semanas de la cama"**

Hiccup sonrió mientras su cuerpo respondió a la mínima atención de su alfa, estaba necesitado realmente, con solo eso ya podía imaginar a Toothless moliendo en su interior, ronroneando palabras de halago, encerrándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

" **mmmhppp… Hueles bien omega."** Le llego el suave gruñido depredador a su oreja, peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡MIERDA!

Hiccup enserio estaba seguro que algún dios le detestaba con todo su poder en el Valhala, si no, de verdad que no encontraba explicación a porqué de todos los momentos, Merciless tenía que pasar por su oficina cuando él estaba liberando una gran cantidad de hormonas omega.

" **Estoy ocupado agente Green Death"** Hiccup se alejó del hombre y tomo la puerta con toda la intención de cerrársela en la cara, sin embargo parecía que Merciless tenía otros planes en mente.

Merciless avanzo hacia Hiccup con una sonrisa bastante aterradora, relamiéndose los labios como un depredador, claro que el propio cuerpo de Hiccup así lo interpretaba puesto que Merciless era un alfa con un capricho, algo que demostrar según él y Hiccup realmente no era tan tonto/valiente como para ponerse deliberadamente en la línea de fuego.

La habitación pronto se llenó con el aroma del alfa y aún más predominante el aroma de omega en tensión, para Hiccup ambos aromas agrios entre si estaban desestabilizándolo a casi mostrarse débil ante el alfa, mientras que Merciless parecía estar al borde con las feromonas del omega frente a él.

" **Merciless tengo trabajo que hacer, así que…"**

" **No te he dicho que hables** " Le corto la oración mientras le acorralaba en el escritorio.

La orden acallo a Hiccup de inmediato, realmente haciéndole titubear, estaba considerando como llegar a su celular y mandar un mensaje de pánico a la oficina de su padre, porque si no podría perderlo todo.

Algo que un alfa podía hacer si quería un omega ya vinculado era pelear contra el compañero de bonos del omega en cuestión, si ganaba podía vincularse con él omega como suyo.

Pero Toothless no estaba, y Merciless quería probar que los omega debían ser juguetes, esclavos de casa o de cría como antes se pensaba. Si tomaba a Hiccup, él sabía que podía despedirse de su felicidad y de su libertad, más que nada, perdería a su amado alfa

" **Hiccup, Stoik ya tiene la revisión de las ultimas misiones éxito…** **zas"** Astrid se detuvo junto con Rapunzel en la entrada de la puerta, observando la extraña escena frente a ellas.

Astrid como buena alfa pronto sintió el golpe amargo del aroma de omega en angustia, tan pronto como Merciless comenzó a gruñir hacia ella, Astrid le respondió con igual fuerza. Hiccup apretó los puños intentando no sentirse abrumado en la pequeña guerra de territorios que al parecer comenzaba a formarse en su oficina

" **Hiccup, ¿Estas bien? "** Pregunto Rapunzel metiéndose, ella estaba al día en lo que la biología decía, después de todo a los betas no se les excluye de las manadas, por lo que mejor proteger al omega presente, estaba obvio que la situación podría salirse de control gracias al instinto.

" **Si Rapunzel, el agente Green Death ya se iba."**

Merciless les miro a todos y luego salió del lugar, Hiccup sintió de nuevo su aviso de que algo podía salir mal. Quizás había ganado está batalla, pero quizás era la calma antes de la tormenta.

" **¿Seguro que estás bien?"** Astrid pregunto mientras se acercó a Hiccup para acariciarle la cabeza en un gesto tranquilizador, a Hiccup no le molestaba el aroma de la alfa, pero aun así no era el aroma de _su_ alfa

" **si señorita Hofferson, gracias por la ayuda"** Murmuró mientras tomaba los informes dándole una brillante sonrisa dulcemente falsa.

" **Dime Astrid, ¿Si?"** dijo ella amistosa mientras le daba un suave empujón en el hombro, la camaradería entre alfas y omegas era algo raro de ver, pero era algo reconfortante para los omegas.

" **De acuerdo, Astrid"** Sonrió el castaño está vez algo más relajado, Astrid sintió una pequeña rama de orgullo crecer en su pecho al haber logrado calmar al omega, sin embargo lo desestimó. Rapunzel salió junto con Astrid no sin antes dejarle un sartén de emergencia a su pequeño amigo, confiando en que Hiccup sabría qué hacer con el llegado el momento.

Hiccup dio una pequeña carcajada por el obsequio mientras las miro irse.

* * *

Toothless desapareció del mapa.

Al parecer algo había salido mal en medio de la misión, siendo que se habían encontrado con la misión de Bunnymund y con el equipo de Dagur, todos habían tenido que desaparecer del mapa para seguir con vida.

Fishlegs no estaba tan mal como en otras ocasiones, el paquete de Dagur se había movido a una casa más grande y el omega se había movido allí antes de que el alfa se fuese, teniendo varios betas para cuidar de él y en ocasiones, perfumarle con el aroma de Dagur, no era igual, pero mantenía a Fishlegs a salvo.

Por otro lado a Jack y a Hiccup no les había ido tan bien, habían tenido que recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

Jack al menos de momento no tenía a quien recurrir, su manada era casi la totalidad del equipo ¨guardianes¨ y para la desgracia del albino todos estaban en alguna misión.

Hiccup por otra parte no tenía ningún paquete, Toothless era huérfano y Hiccup no podía recurrir con frecuencia a su padre por lo que no tenía esa opción. No tenía a nadie más además de su alfa y pues... Cloudjumper como paquete.

Toothless no creía en las manadas y sólo a Cloud y a Hiccup los veía como tal, aun así el alfa mayor no se metía en su relación

" _Las relaciones deberían ser sólo para la pareja no para una sangrienta colonia "_

Eso era lo que Toothless le había dicho y él realmente pensaba de igual forma, sin embargo ahora solos y sin un paquete para resguardarse, no les quedaban muchas opciones para protegerse.

Lo primero que hicieron fue moverse a la casa de Hiccup para estar juntos por alguna emergencia.

Lo segundo que tuvieron que hacer fue pedirles a Mérida y Rapunzel que les consiguieran supresores en la clandestinidad.

Supresores para omegas en cuestión de servidumbre era altamente ilegal, y ambos sabían que ambos podrían meterse en un gran problema si los atrapaban, que sus alfas podrían sentirlo a través del vínculo que les unía, que no se salvarían del castigo que recibirían de ellos. Sin embargo realmente estaban desesperados.

" **¡Hiccup! "**

Hiccup se apresuró a abrir la puerta mientras jalaba a sus amigas al interior. Jack estaba en la sala envuelto en un nido de sabanas, pieles esponjosas y mullidas almohadas que trajo de su casa justo de frente a un chocolate frío, a su lado estaba el nido de Hiccup, igualmente lleno de pieles, sabanas y unos cuantos peluches en forma de dragón.

" **Hola chicas, veo que trajeron al nuevo"** Saludo Jack más tranquilo de lo que se había visto en la oficina esa mañana.

Hiccup no había notado a Hiro hasta que Jack lo mencionó, era uno de sus más nuevos esbirros y uno de los más brillantes y jóvenes que había tenido, el chico apenas tenía unos 15 años de edad y ya se había ganado un buen pase al ZDN, por obviedad el chico genio era un omega sin unir.

" **Como Hiro es un omega sin unir fue la manera más legal de conseguir supresores sin levantar sospecha"** Explicó Merida mientras se sentaba junto a Rapunzel en los sillones.

Hiccup y Hiro se metieron en el nido del castaño apoyándose junto a Jack, cosa normal que algunas personas no entendían, es que omegas eran también criaturas de tacto y estando juntos era más fácil relajarse. Si alguien podía dar fe de ello ahora eran Merida y Rapunzel, pues con el aroma de omega en calma hasta ellas se sentían más tranquilas.

" **¿Están seguros de que es una buena idea? "** Pregunto Hiro algo inseguro mientras dejaba la pastillera en la pequeña mesita de centro, para él ambos omegas tenían un aroma saludable y dulce, lo cual le daba un leve sentimiento de estar haciendo algo incorrecto al dárselos, no sabía por qué cuando lo había hecho antes por otros compañeros, pero era algo instintivo que le decía que podría causar alguna clase de daño.

" **No. Pero es la única opción que tenemos, al menos hasta que aparezcan. No somos como Fishlegs con la protección de un paquete y realmente Merciless ya me tiene realmente muy preocupado, además Pitch ya anda también tras Jack, no tenemos de otra"**

Hiccup tomó una patilla y Jack tomó la otra, ambos se las bajaron sin miramientos queriendo convencerse a sí mismos de que era la mejor opción.

* * *

Cosas raras comenzaron a pasarle a Hiccup un par de días después.

Su alfa aún no había regresado, pero ya habían dejado señales de vida que Intendencia había podido detectar para el leve alivio de los 5 grandes.

Sin embargo habían comenzado a pasarle cosas, pequeños detalles al principio.

Los alfas de seguridad de la entrada comenzaron a abrirle la puerta al lugar, alfas comenzaron a pasearse más seguido por la rama de intendencia, estando alerta y revisando a Hiccup constantemente.

Los alfas comenzaron a vigilar que no le pasara absolutamente nada, si estaba a punto de caer por torpeza como de costumbre, algún agente lograba sujetarlo antes de la inminente caída, le ofrecían favores, llevaban los expedientes que tenía que entregar o le conseguían información eficiente.

El colmo fue cuando uno de los alfas más jóvenes, aún más que fuese su primo Snotlout Jorgenson, se le presentó a la hora del almuerzo con un enorme Tuperware lleno de carne molida, salchichas asadas, unos cuantos panqueques, huevos revueltos y tostadas, un termo lleno de jugo de naranja y otro lleno de mantecadas y pequeñas tartas.

Si de por sí Hiccup estaba con el ojo cuadrado al ver que todo era casero, fue aún más porque ¡El alfa se veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo como si le hubiese dado a Hiccup las mismísimas joyas de la reina!

Salió corriendo en ese segundo de la rama de Intendencia tomando la muñeca de Hiro al vuelo y metiéndose con él al baño de la sección.

" **¡Hiro tus supresores no sirven!"**

Reclamo en pequeños gritos bajos mientras lo soltaba, no quería que fueran atrapados por alguien que los delatará, por lo que puso el pestillo en la puerta luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie más.

" **Eso no puede ser, ¿Quisieras explicarte? "**

" **Oh bueno, es solo que ¡la mitad del jodido ZDN no unido a estado coqueteándome desde hace una puta semana!"**

¡¿Qué coño...?!

Hiro se acercó a su superior y comenzó a olfatear alrededor de él. Su aroma seguía allí, un poco tenue, cosa rara considerando que le había dado los supresores más fuertes que tenía. El olor de su alfa ya había desaparecido completamente, cosa mala que podría explicar el repentino flirteo de la comunidad alfa del ZDN, no fue hasta que se acercó a olfatear su cuello que se alejó espantado. Por todos los dioses...

Hiccup vio como Hiro salió corriendo del baño como si lo persiguiera el demonio. Hiro volvió tan rápido como se fue, lo que traía en sus manos le dreno los colores se la cara.

" **No Hiro, no puede ser eso"** Murmuró Hiccup horrorizado, más que nada porque había estado usando supresores desde hace una semana, según Hiro unos realmente fuertes

" **¿Tienes una mejor idea? Los alfas te están siguiendo como abejas a la miel y a menos que tengas labios con sabor a cocaína y hormonas con olor a mariwana o que seas un maldito dios sexual ¡está es la opción más lógica!"** Reclamo Hiro mientras le entregó 3 paquetes a Hiccup en la mano.

3 jodidas pruebas de embarazo.

" **Son de las más efectivas y son instantáneas, así que... Bueno, ya sabes"**

Hiro le empujó levemente al interior de un cubículo y esperó. Jack y Fishlegs llegaron un par de minutos después de ver a su amigo salir corriendo así, pero Hiro no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, solo les hizo un gesto para que guardarán silencio y se quedó mirando el cubículo dónde Hiccup había desaparecido.

Hiccup resurgió del cubículo con el rostro tan pálido como un papel, con las manos temblando y los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, junto con el amargo aroma a omega en angustia llenando el aire.

Las pruebas se le cayeron de las manos cuando dio un súbito jirón para agacharse, abrazarse al wc y arrojar sus entrañas al desagüe.

Fishlegs se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a su amigo y frotarle la espalda, mientras Jack y Hiro se acercaban a verificar las pruebas, aunque ya daban por sentada la respuesta.

Las 3 pruebas daban positivo.

Maldición…

Toothless iba a despellejarlos vivos cuando regresará, estuviesen sus alfas allí o no.

* * *

" **¡Soy un idiota! ¡Yo deje que esto pasará!"**

Hiccup parloteaba en medio de un ataque de pánico recostado en la mesa de la obstetra. Rapunzel tenía algunos familiares en el servicio de hospital del ZDN, lo suficiente para que fueran discretos y mantuvieran en secreto el estado en se encontraba el omega. Después de todo, también eran sus amigas.

" **¿Cómo está Anna? ¿Está bien? ".** Hiccup pregunto cuando su amiga beta término de revisarle.

" **Tranquilo, no hay daño, menos uno permanente en lo que podemos ver en el feto, tienes casi un mes de gestación así que tu pequeño aún es tan chiquito como una uva, si no lo perdiste y no tiene daño nada te lo quitará. "** Anna le dijo con dulzura mientras le acarició la cabeza.

Todos lograron respirar un poco más tranquilos con la noticia, quizás así Toothless los dejaría vivir.

" **Hiccup, creo que no tengo que decirte que nada de supresores a partir de ahora"** Anna le miro con severidad y preocupación **" Y estate con cuidado, Toothless no está ahora y aunque sé que eres más que capaz de cuidarte sólo ahora eres un omega en espera, ellos te verán como un omega fuertes y fértil, capaz de dar muchos cachorros"**

Salió del consultorio con un par de vitaminas y una linda advertencia de parte de sus amigos.

En un par de días cuando los supresores salieron de su sistema los cuidados por parte de los alfas se intensificaron y no sabía si por gracia de los dioses su padre aún no se había enterado. Estaba muy feliz, eso no lo podía negar, hacia un tiempo que había querido servirle a su alfa con un cachorro, una cría de ambos, solo esperaba que su alfa regresará pronto.

* * *

Hiccup estaba caminando por el pasillo bastante distraído, se dirigía algunos pisos más arriba para una pequeña cita de revisión que quería hacerle a sus crías. El aroma de omega en estado era muy tenue, fácilmente oculto por las hormonas omega que desprendía por la falta de su alfa, su cuerpo estaba llamando a su pareja para el apoyo en la gestación y realmente estaba casi rogando que su esposo volviera, estaba muy asustado sin él.

" **Llenando el maldito pasillo con tu aroma, puta"** escucho el reclamo en un gruñido mientras era estampado contra la pared más cercana.

El aroma a alfa inundó sus sentidos llenándole de terror. Era el aroma de un alfa molesto. Un aroma equivocado y definitivamente no era el aroma de Toothless.

Reconoció con facilidad a Merciless gruñéndole mientras lo retenía contra la pared, en el pasillo no había nadie y él sabía que no vendría nadie, ninguna persona se metería en el camino de un alfa molesto, independientemente de su género.

" **Suéltame Merciless** " Hiccup comenzó a luchar mientras su atacante comenzó a tocarlo. Omegas no estaban hechos para luchar, incapaces de protegerse solos, pero Hiccup iba a tener un bebé de su alfa, no de esté alfa y no quería perder eso de esta manera.

Cuando logró dar una larga aruñada en la cara de Merciless fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había tentado mucho su suerte, el puñetazo en su cara estuvo a punto de dejarle fuera de combate, aunque el dolor que le provocó ser arrastrado por su cabello lo regreso de vuelta a la conciencia.

Merciless le arrastró por el suelo hasta una puerta dónde le aventó al interior, Hiccup después sabría que era el campo de tiro, cerrado usualmente a esas horas. Fue aterrador escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detrás del alfa.

Merciless tomó la boca de Hiccup en un beso rudo y lastimoso que produjo sangre de sus labios, mordió su lengua mientras rasguño cada parte por donde sus manos pasaban. Hiccup intentaba quitarse el peso del enorme alfa de encima, sentía el pene del alfa rígido contra sus muslos y el dolor de sus miembros al ser magullados.

Hiccup comenzó a responder la mordida del alfa que estaba violando su boca hasta que esté le soltó, de la boca de Merciless brotaba sangre y Hiccup podía jurar que le había arrancado un pedacito de lengua.

Aprovecho que Merciless se había levantado en el dolor y uso toda la fuerza de supervivencia que tenía para empujarlo, no vio siquiera como se levantó cuando corría hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder salir Merciless le remolcó de nuevo al suelo jalando de su cabello.

Hiccup no quería permitir que Merciless lo tomará. Si se vinculaba con él, realmente perdería toda conexión con Toothless y por consecuencia la cría que estaba engendrando pasaría a ser de Merciless, él no quería, él _no_ podía permitir eso.

Su cabeza martillaba, sus orejas zumbaban y todo su cuerpo dolía, pero él solo podía pensar en proteger a su cría. Cuando Merciless le bajó los pantalones pudo sentir claramente como el nudo del alfa ya está hinchado aún bajo la tela de su propia ropa.

Mierda, eso realmente iba a doler.

" **Vamos Merciless ¡Tú ya tienes un omega! Varios en realidad, ¡Tú no necesitas hacer esto!"** Hiccup intento hacer que Merciless escuchará razones, pero simplemente el alfa no escucharía, podía tener todos los omega del mundo y eso no quitaría que tomaría a Hiccup para reducirlo a lo que él demostraría que era. Una simple puta omega, que podía ser usado y desechado cuando, donde y frente quien su alfa así lo quisiera, enseñarle cual debía _ser_ su lugar según Merciless.

Hiccup pateó, rasguño y araño a Merciless tanto como su posición se lo permitió, el peso del alfa lo asfixiaba, pero no quería dejar de luchar. Cuando un golpe especial mente fuerte le aturdió lo suficiente para que dejará de luchar unos momentos Merciless aprovechó y se hundió en el interior del omega con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando el nudo hinchado dentro del núcleo seco del omega.

Merciless se movió con brutalidad, dañando la entrada y haciéndole sangrar. El cuerpo de Hiccup comenzó a producir lubricación para que pudiese sopesar la jornada del alfa, al menos tenía de consuelo que no dañaría a su cría, la lubricación sería ácida matando a todo el esperma que Merciless pudiese regar en él.

El nudo bloqueo su entrada por completo mientras en un momento de distracción Merciless aprovechó para morderle el cuello, justo sobre donde debía de estar la marca de bonos de Toothless, sintió sus neuronas adaptarse, su cuerpo adaptándose a su nuevo alfa y aun así resistiéndose a la unión, sacando feromonas amargas de rechazo.

Sintió la agonía en carne propia del arranque de su verdadero compañero, la rasgadura del vínculo latente en su carne. Vio su vida caer a pedazos frente a sus ojos, se vio solo, se vio indefenso, abusado y aterrado. Ahora ya no era nada, y sin un paquete propio en el cual resguardarse, en la práctica ahora valía menos que una puta.

Cuando el nudo de Merciless al fin cedió, se separó de Hiccup con un movimiento brusco, movió al omega hasta una posición de rodillas y se inclinó para láser su cuello justo en la marca aún sangrante.

Hiccup le dejo hacer lo que quisiera mientras abrazaba su vientre, el dolor latente en su abusado núcleo recordándole lo mucho que ahora este alfa podría hacer con él de ser su voluntad.

Merciless se separó altivo, mirándose satisfecho de la pose sumisa que había adoptado Hiccup, bebiendo de ella como si fuese un premio.

Le paso las manos por el pelo en su mayor imitación de la gentileza. **"Espero que hallas aprendido tu lugar"** le dijo condescendiente.

Hiccup vio como el alfa salió y dejó la puerta abierta. Después de salir un poco del shock, se levantó, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo la ropa y cuando se disponía a salir para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la sangre vio a otro alfa salir de la puerta del lado contrario del pasillo, uno de los agentes más peligroso de la división de los guardianes, Pitch Black.

El hombre está algo lastimado y desarreglado, pero parecía orgulloso de una forma perturbadora. Le vio alejarse, pero realmente no quería ver que había pasado al otro lado de la puerta.

La entre abrió y observó a Jack en el mismo estado en el que él se encontraba.

Lastimado, sucio, violado.

Jack se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, Hiccup hizo igual, ambos sabían lo que le había pasado al otro, la sangre fresca en el lugar de sus glándulas de unión decían más que mil palabras, pero no podían hablar de ello, ni de nada en realidad.

Salieron y se dirigieron al baño, se lavaron e intentaron que el otro se viese lo más presentable posible, pasaron el sangrado de sus nuevas marcas de unión y se encaminaron de regreso a la rama de Intendencia.

Cuando entraron nadie dijo nada, pero sabían que todos ya se habían enterado, muchos comenzaron a temblar asustados, los pocos Omegas unidos los miraron con bastante lastima.

Mérida, Rapunzel y Fishlegs es abrazaron y pidieron silenciosas disculpas por no haberse dado cuenta antes, de no haberles ayudado. Hiro se acercó a ellos con una mueca de culpa junto con una disculpa, les dio una botella de agua y un analgésico para el dolor y regreso a su lugar.

Todos sabían que podía no ser sólo el fin de la libertad de ambos Omegas, si no quizás el fin para todos los Omegas y betas en la rama de Quatermaster.

* * *

Merciless y Pitch regresaron en varias ocasiones a afianzar su lazo en muchos momentos al día.

El primero fue Hiccup, estando solo en su oficina, inclinado frente a unos expedientes que necesitaba para ayudar a algunos de los demás dragones que habían ido a otras misiones.

Antes de que pudiese registrarlo le habían bajado sus pantalones y luego estaba empalado por el enorme miembro de Merciless, soporto a como pudo la faena de sexo forzado hasta que el nudo se deshincho. Merciless así como llego se fue, solo demostrándole que así como él podía usarlo también podía desecharlo si quería. Una puta en turno solamente.

Hiccup ya siquiera podía pensar en Toothless, ahora que era enemigo de su nuevo alfa, pensar en él le daba un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Hiccup saco algunas mantas y una almohada de un pequeño armario que tenía en su oficina.

El pequeño calor del nido le adormecía. Bruma del cansancio llamando al omega a la inconsciencia. El último pensamiento coherente de Hiccup fue que, por mucho que Toothless podía haber sido diferente, en en esencia todos los alfas eran iguales y así es como ahora le iría a Hiccup. Si hacia algo que disgustase a su alfa él sería castigado.

Jack tampoco se libró de su nuevo alfa.

Pitch parecía tener gusto por lo público. Jack se encontró inclinado sobre el lavabo del baño de hombres, mientras Pitch le agarraba las manos en la espalda. Jack sentía asco y vergüenza por lo que estaba obligado a montar, mirando con miedo y humillación la puerta, rogando a los cielos que nadie fuese a entrar.

3 días pasaron en los que apenas regresaron a casa e intentaron evitar a todo alfa a cualquier costa, por mucho que ya ambos estuviesen reclamados su aroma daba a entender que la unión no era conforme, y podrían terminar en una situación aún peor.

Mérida, Fishlegs, Rapunzel y Hiro investigaron hasta el hueco del infierno más profundo que la tierra podía ofrecer para encontrar el lugar exacto donde estaban Áster y Toothless, además de conseguir los medios para poder comunicarse. Sin embargo necesitaban como o quien les ayudará a hacerlo, todos estaban bajo amenaza de Merciless y de Pitch, ya todos habiendo recibido una paliza de los alfas al intentar que no tomarán a sus amigos en varias ocasiones, solo Fishlegs se había salvado de algunas por intervención de sus betas, pero esas ocasiones tanto Hiccup como Jack la habían pagado caro. Estaban atrapados, pero con la ayuda correcta sabían que podrían ayudarles, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los alfas se hartasen y corrían el riesgo de que también los reclamarán a ellos. De ser así todo estaría perdido.

* * *

Astrid apenas había regresado de una misión luego de una semana y media del incidente en la oficina de Hiccup, sinceramente sabía que no tenía por qué meterse, ese no era su problema, además de que no le agradaban mucho los Omegas. Pero Hiccup le caía bien, nunca había actuado conforme a la norma y daba batalla aún con sus limitaciones, lo respetaba, podría decirse su amiga incluso. Iba acompañada de Flynn Ryder, un alfa que tenía un fuerte flechazo con Rapunzel y que la había acompañado en la misión, haciendo méritos para entrar en el programa Mercenarios, la verdad ella pensaba que era una excusa para pasar más tiempo con Rapunzel.

Cuando se topó con Merciless y Pitch saliendo del pasillo hacia la rama de Intendencia supo que algo andaba mal.

En la rama muchos los Omegas estaban con la nariz enterrada en el ordenador, algunos betas se veían asustados y además toda la rama estaba sofocada con el aroma de omega en tensión. No había estado así desde que él último jefe de la rama se retiró.

En el camino a la oficina de Hiccup noto algunas cosas.

Primero Mérida parecía que estaba apuntó de explotar en llamas de furia en cualquier momento.

Fishlegs se veía algo enfermo y asustado.

Hiro estaba tan pálido como si hubiese visto a los mismísimos fantasmas de sus padres

Y Rapunzel por su parte parecía derrotada, apretando el mango de la sartén que siempre llevaba consigo hasta el punto en que sus nudillos eran blancos.

Flynn abrió la puerta de la oficina en donde les golpeó el insoportable apeste de hormonas alfa y a omega en angustia. Hiccup y Jack estaban re acomodando sus ropas aún en el suelo, ambos con descaradas marcas de lo que había pasado por su cuerpo y con expresiones muertas en sus caras.

Flynn no tuvo corazón para ver, avanzó y decidió tomar a Jack con cuidado ignorando la advertencia del aroma de otro alfa en su piel, arrullándole suavemente para intentar relajarlo un poco. Con un movimiento de cabeza dejo la oficina para que Astrid se encargará de Hiccup mientras él se llevaba al albino para que Anna curase algunas de las heridas del omega.

Hiccup se sacudió las lágrimas de la cara, sin embargo no se levantó. Podía oler a Astrid, pero sinceramente no estaba de humor para lidiar absolutamente con nadie. Se sentía más tranquilo con Jack ahora en manos de Flynn, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de su situación ahora. Tenía que admitir que si seguía llegando a la oficina era por algo de misericordia que tenían los malditos bastardos de Pitch y Merciless, por gracia de dios les dejaban seguir trabajando.

" **Así que te tomó. Aquí estas ahora. Perdiste a tu alfa. Tu libertad y uno de tus mejores amigos... Debe ser terrible."**

" **Por increíble que parezca Astrid, eso no me hace sentir mejor."** Hiccup se levantó intentando mostrar toda la dignidad posible de su aspecto deplorable. **"Creí que me preguntarías como estoy. Nadie lo ha hecho realmente "**

Astrid llevaba tiempo de conocer a Hiccup, casi desde la escuela siendo honesta, jamás lo había visto así, tan acabado, derrotado y perdido. Parecía como si realmente se estuviese aceptando su derrota y no pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo.

" **¿Estas lastimado?"** Astrid se acercó para intentar revisar sus heridas.

" **¿Realmente? Sí, lo estoy Astrid. Hice todo lo que pude, pero al final fui un ingenuo, creí que estaba seguro y que nada podía pasarme con Toothless pero al parecer no pude cumplirle el que podía cuidarme yo solo."** Hiccup sabía que no estaba siendo justo al desquitarse con Astrid, pero necesitaba hacerlo y no había podido con nadie más.

" **Pero, ¿Qué hay de tu paquete? Debieron protegerte"**

" **¡Yo no tengo un maldito paquete! ¡Fui el único omega idiota que no quiso tener uno!"**

" **¿Por qué no?"** Astrid no entendía el caso de por qué no querer un paquete, es decir, sí, le gustaba su privacidad y esas cosas, pero ella y su segunda compañera/amante Camicazi tenían a su compañera omega Tartrum en un buen puesto como una gran entrenadora para los agentes de campo, además de tener unos 3 betas cuidándola. Sabía que la omega podía cuidarse sola, pero era para su protección, aunque bueno si lo pensaba...

" **¡POR QUE NADIE TIENE UN SANGRIENTO DERECHO A HACERME NADA! ¡MALDICIÓN ASTRID!"**

Hiccup comenzó a llorar de frustración mientras se quitaba a Astrid de encima

" **Astrid, yo jamás he odiado antes ser un omega, yo siempre lo dije con orgullo y jamás hice nada para intentar cambiarlo ni ocultarlo pese a que pude haberlo hecho.**

 **Pero nadie ¡Absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a hacerme esto Astrid!**

 **Yo soy un hombre adulto, no debería depender de que me cuiden, no debería tener que estar pendiente de que alguien no intente violarme las 24 horas del día, debería poder dejar que mi compañero haga su trabajo el tiempo que le tome sin que tenga que pensar que alguien simplemente va a tomarme como una puta desechable.**

 **¡Quisiera que los alfas como Merciless y Pitch entendieran esto!"**

Hiccup abrazó a Astrid mientras ella apenas controlaba la estupefacción que le provocó verle explotar así. Ella ahora estaba muy agradecida de haber nacido alfa, si Hiccup, un hombre con tanto coraje y capacidad para hacer su trabajo podía estar preso por algo que no podía escoger ni escapar como su biología, ella no podría soportarlo.

" **Esto no debió pasar, ni a mí ni a Jack.**

 **Ya no puedo recordar el aroma de Toothless, Astrid yo ¡No puedo siquiera pensar en él sin que me venga un dolor de cabeza insoportable!** Sollozo Hiccup mientras golpeaba ya sin fuerza alguna el pecho de la alfa, se sentía tan inútil y desechado, extrañaba a su alfa, temía por su propia vida, aun peor la de su cachorro, estaba a merced de la incertidumbre y realmente lo odiaba

" **Él era mi verdadero compañero y eso ni siquiera le importa a Merciless. Y lo peor de todo Astrid, como si de por si la cosa no fuera mala es que… ¡Estoy en cinta de Toothless y ya siquiera puedo pensar en tenerlo porque tengo miedo que Merciless vaya a matarlo!**

 **¡Merciless va a matarlo! Y… no sirvo ni siquiera para eso, yo no puedo proteger a mi cachorro"**

Hiccup se escondió entre el pecho de Astrid descargando toda su frustración con la alfa. Astrid le abrazo, escuchando a Hiccup en silencio y enterándose de toda la situación, tanto de él, de Jack y del resto de los Quatermaster de Intendencia. ¡Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y ella solo se había ido una semana maldición!

Cuando Hiccup se durmió, Astrid le sacó de su oficina, le sacó de la rama de intendencia para llevarlo a la zona médica y lo dejo junto a Jack.

Muchos de los alfas que habían comenzado a cuidar a Hiccup y que no habían visto al muchacho hacia 4 días lograron ver como Astrid le llevaba a la rama médica, dejando el agrio aroma a enfermedad a su paso, cualquiera podría decir con una mirada que el omega no había comido bien en días.

En minutos la rama médica se llenó de comidas caseras y los alfas haciendo guardia en la puerta. Flynn le dijo que ya varios habían sentido el aroma de Merciless impregnado en Hiccup, pero él instinto de proteger a un omega en estado era muy fuerte, por lo que, al menos por ahora, Jack y Hiccup se encontraban a salvo.

Satisfecha Astrid regreso a la rama Intendencia para conseguir la información que los Quatermaster y algunos esbirros habían sacado hasta por debajo de las piedras para localizar a Toothless y a Áster. Iban a colgarla por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no podía dejar ni a Jack ni mucho menos a Hiccup en esa situación no importa lo mal que la misión de esos idiotas estuviera.

Esa misma noche Toothless y Áster estaban en un avión de regreso a casa.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Toothless al llegar al ZDN fue dirigirse directamente a la rama de Intendencia, Áster pasándole los talones. Nadie se les hubiese puesto trabas para entrar así hubiesen querido. Ambos hombres parecían a punto de descuartizar a alguien, y claro, todos estaban al tanto de quienes serían las víctimas.

" **¡¿DONDE ESTÁN?!"**

Toothless grito al no verles, Áster seguía duro e impasible como una roca, pero su aroma decía que estaba al borde de matar a la primera alma desafortunada en cruzarse.

" **En la planta médica"**

Toothless vio a los Quatermaster de Intendencia que quedaban, levantados con la furia dentro de ellos junto con un muchacho nuevo, al parecer un nuevo protegido. Todos estaban golpeados hasta cierta medida, incluso se veían agotados pero no menos envalentonados.

Salió corriendo hacia la rama médica importándole un carajo los gritos de las betas y los Omegas que les seguían. Necesitaba ver a su compañero y de paso, matar al maldito que se había atrevido a hacerle daño.

Quito a los alfas que resguardaban las puertas del lugar, apenas con un pequeño rugido de advertencia, nadie se le paro de frente a Bunnymund tampoco, el tipo estaba como se veía como demonio también.

Encontró a Hiccup en una cama pequeña de la rama, sobando su vientre distraído y con una expresión mortificada. Tenía un plato de comida intacta a un lado suyo, se veía que el chico no había comido hace un par de días cuando menos, por el aroma a enfermedad que cubría el ambiente.

" **No deberías estar aquí..."** Hiccup comenzó antes de que siquiera Toothless dijese algo. Hiccup podía oler a su antiguo alfa aún si solo estaba en la puerta.

Maldición ya no podía disfrutar plenamente de su aroma, su cabeza daba martillazos cada vez que lo intentaba.

A lo lejos podía escuchar a Jack teniendo sus propios problemas con Bunnymund, pero el maldito dolor de cabeza no le dejaba en paz.

Parte de su cuerpo había tenido que adaptarse quisiera o no a su nuevo alfa, más que nada para garantizar la supervivencia de su cría en camino. La mente omega hacia la ilusión de dolor para no regresar a su antiguo alfa, la biología provocaba esto con la intención de no crear conflicto entre ambos alfas. Por mucho que quisiera, su misma biología no le dejaría siquiera acercarse sin ganas de arrancarse la cabeza.

" **Hiccup."** Toothless se acercó a su omega, –Ya no. Le recordó el aroma que despedía Hiccup con amargura – **"Hiccup mírame ".**

Con los músculos tensos en la furia y la adrenalina que recorría su sistema intento parecer lo menos amenazante ante su pequeño amado. Entre toda la Bruma del amargo olor a enfermedad, angustia y el aroma de otro alfa que hacía hervir su sangre encontró otro aroma. Era un aroma algo dulzón, como el aroma natural de Hiccup combinado con el suyo propio. Eso era confuso pero en cierta parte animal que estaba dominándole en ese momento, era algo ligeramente aliviante.

Cuando Hiccup levantó la mirada y se abrazó el vientre de manera protectora la realización le llego como un enorme mazo vikingo contra su cara.

" **Ese maldito hijo de perra** " Mascullo más tenso que antes. Quiso acercarse más, asegurarle a Hiccup que todo estaría bien, que lamentaba no haber podido defenderlo, que lo perdonase por haberle fallado. No contó con que Hiccup perdería el conocimiento.

Hiccup había soportado el dolor de cabeza lo mejor que pudo en son de que había sentido a su pequeña cría no nata reaccionar al aroma de su verdadero padre, pero sostenerle la mirada a Toothless, siendo desgarrado por dentro, inhalando el aroma de su verdadero compañero y aun así no siendo el de su alfa actual fue demasiado, el dolor le hizo perder la conciencia.

" **¡Anna!"** Llamo Toothless acusando a Hiccup en su pecho.

" **¡ Elsa!"** Toothless logró ver a Bunnymund acomodando a Jack de nuevo en la cama de hospital, el albino también estaba fuera de combate.

" **No va a poder hablar contigo así Toothless. "** Mérida se acercó al alfa para intentar ayudar. Hiro fue a buscar a Anna mientras Rapunzel y Fishlegs hacían lo suyo con Áster y con Elsa. **"¿Saben lo peligroso que es estar aquí? ¿Acaso están dementes? "**

Se detuvo unos pasos antes cuando Toothless comenzó a gruñirle de forma amenazante, afianzando más el agarre de Hiccup hacia su persona. Maldita sea, ahora no sólo habían estado a punto de perder al mejor jefe de Intendencia que había tenido el lugar si no quizás también perderían al mejor agente **." Te juro que no me refiero ni al coco, ni mucho menos a Reed Death. Lo digo por Hiccup y Jack. ¿Tienen idea de cuanta presión emocional y física han tenido que soportar?"**

Anna llego con Hiro en ese momento junto con Elsa y Fishlegs, todos pudieron ver lo mismo que Mérida y por lo visto Rapunzel, los alfas estaban en su estado más crudo, dominados por el instinto, con ansias de matar, cazar y proteger a su compañero. Esto podía salirse de control si no se manejaba de la forma correcta.

" **Toothless, eso no es culpa de Hiccup, él instinto lo manda a obedecer a su actual alfa, hay una razón por la que los Omegas no pueden ser infieles, su biología no les deja hablar con el alfa derrotado para evitar conflictos. Toothless, su mente no puede luchar con eso."** Mérida intento razonar mientras se acercaban para maniobrar a su amigo de regreso a la cama.

" **Pero** _ **yo no luche**_ **en primer lugar"** Declaro con frustración. Toothless mantuvo la mandíbula apretada en coraje. Hiccup se veía como un niño en sus brazos, flaco, débil y pálido como jamás le había visto.

" **¡¿Por qué no lo defendieron?!"**

Escucho el grito de Bunnymund. Elsa ya estaba revisando el estado de Jack mientras Bunnymund buscaba culpables. Hiro y Fishlegs habían adoptado una pose pequeña y sumisa en reacción al alfa enojado, pero Rapunzel se plantó.

" **Nosotros lo hicimos, no sólo a Jack igual a Hiccup** " respondió Rapunzel mirando también a Toothless **"Logramos que no los tomarán en varias ocasiones, no estamos golpeados por gracia de los dioses"**

" **Luego nos amenazaron con tomarnos también a nosotros, Hiro es un omega no unido y Fishlegs solo tiene Dos betas que no estaban en misiones ahora, esa es la razón por la que él este mejor que el resto de nosotros. No podíamos permitir que nos tomarán como manada igual a nosotros, no habríamos tenido manera de ayudarles."** Merida no estaba feliz con justificarse, pero es que esta era la verdad.

Anna tomó con cuidado a Hiccup cuando Toothless se distrajo un poco y comenzó a revisarlo, lavando despacio el aroma de Merciless del muchacho, un detalle que savia Toothless iba a apreciar, claro si ella quería seguir en una sola pieza.

" **Tienen que entender que ustedes estaban en el hueco más asqueroso y recóndito de la puta tierra. Nos costó al menos dos días encontrar como comunicarnos con ustedes, luego Astrid llego y entonces pudimos hablar. No teníamos a quien recurrir por ayuda, ni mucho menos opciones"**

Mérida les alejo a ambos de los Omegas caídos.

Ellas tenían razón en que no podían haber recurrido a nadie, ni siquiera el ZDN querría meterse en un problema de fianza, ni siquiera por el mejor jefe de Intendencia que podían haber tenido.

" **Nadie va a detenerlos de buscar a esos malditos bastardos chicos. Ya informe a Stoik de esto. Stoik está totalmente de acuerdo con esto ".** Dijo Astrid a modo de saludo cuando entró a la rama médica.

Podría ser que el jefe no fuese a meterse en sus problemas personales, pero sí que podía hacerlo si era por trabajo. Incluso allí habían límites, Merciless y Pitch los habían pasado por mucho, por lo que podrían dejar el trabajo de castigarlos a Toothless y Áster.

" **Están en su derecho. Cuando los maten, al ser compañeros verdaderos ellos volverán a sentir el vínculo".** Dirigió la vista a Toothless. **" Y sé que lo notaste, hiciste las cuentas, tu cría aún es tuya."**

Toothless se sintió levemente aliviado, pero aun así tenía algo que hacer, un maldito a quien cazar. Y... Ohhhh... Como iba a disfrutarlo. Jamás había sentido placer en lo que hacía, siempre fue como un procedimiento quirúrgico, era por su país, para la reina, por su trabajo, pero esta vez era por su omega y su cría, iba a tomar especial devoción para esta misión.

Sin embargo tenía algo que hacer primero.

Tomo a Anna y a Mérida de los brazos poniéndolas juntas frente a él. Ambas estaban entrenadas para misiones de campo y habían tenido que limitarse para poder ayudar a sus amigos. Solo confiaría en ellas.

Las miro a ambas odiando lo que tenía que hacer, eran sus amigas pero no podía darse el lujo de no hacer una copia de seguridad ahora.

" **Ustedes tomarán la custodia protectora"** Toothless aún no se creía que iba a tomar a unas betas por primera vez en su vida, pero si iba a hacer manada con alguien pues que así fuera. **"Les confió su seguridad a ustedes y solo a ustedes. Manténganle a salvo"**

Toothless lamio una línea desde el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Mérida hasta su oreja, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con Anna. Apenas podían creérselo, Toothless a ellas estaba recurriendo. Toothless estaba admitiendo que no podía cuidar de Hiccup él solo.

Ellas apenas podían sopesar el peso de la enorme responsabilidad que Toothless había puesto sobre ellas. Si no lograban proteger a Hiccup; Toothless tendría todo el derecho de matarlas. Mérida y Anna sabían que lo harían, a cualquier costo, además ya no tenían que reprimirse después de esto, ante nada ni nadie.

Toothless y Áster salieron corriendo de la rama médica, adrenalina e instinto crudo corriendo por sus venas, la necesidad de matar, cazar, de destruir de la manera más ruin y despiadada aquello que había lastimado a sus compañeros de vida. Eso apenas era la punta del asunto.

* * *

Cuando Hiccup despertó la verdad deseaba encontrarse solo, pero el aroma persistente de otro alfa en la habitación era más que obvio y sinceramente un poco inquietante. Entrando un poco más en conciencia pudo reconocer que el aroma familiar y seguro, era el aroma de su padre…

¡OH MIERDA SU PADRE!

Abrió los ojos con todo el dolor de su conciencia, preparado para la mirada de decepción que le daría su progenitor, no quería escuchar el sermón, de veras que no quería.

Stoik vio a su retoño abrir los ojos de manera muy sigilosa, casi parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en el segundo que abriera la boca. Se veía tan pequeño e indefenso como el día en que su preciosa compañera Valka,- una hermosa e independiente beta que le había enamorado aún más que cualquier omega que hubiese olido en su vida,- le trajo al mundo de una forma trabajosa pero fuerte.

Padre e hijo se miraron algunos momentos, Hiccup estaba seguro de que su padre había desconectado cada cámara de seguridad, tapado cada ventana, cerrado cada ventilación y matado todo micrófono que pudiese haber en el ala médica. De otra manera no lo vería de esa manera, como su padre.

Stoik se movió a la entrada donde estaba una enorme bolsa y una bandeja con algo de comida, su favorita en realidad, algunos huevos revueltos con jamón, una manzana verde, algo de jugo de naranja y un enorme panque de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, claro eso si su olfato no le fallaba, y no lo creía porque el jamón de los huevos olía algo fuerte.

Su padre se volvió a sentar en el enorme sillón individual que estaba a lado de su cama. De la bolsa saco una enorme manta verde, -la cual reconoció de su niñez,- y la coloco en su regazo, luego saco una gran y esponjosa piel de oso. Observo como su padre se estiro y le hizo un ademan para acercarse, se dejó envolver en el cómodo y esponjoso material.

Stoik tomo a su pequeño hijo con cuidado, dejando que se acostumbrase a su contacto, acurruco al chico en su regazo y le envolvió con la manta verde, luego saco algunas almohadas y un pequeño muñeco de dragón de la bolsa. Acomodo a su hijo con todo el cuidado del mundo hasta que solo quedo el aroma de omega en calma impregnando la habitación.

Le estudio con calma mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño rojizo, algunos moretones ya estaban desapareciendo, los cortes en los labios estaban sanado, aunque uno en la esquina seguía hinchado y se notaba doloroso. Podía oler fácilmente el aroma a omega en estado en el aire, algo más sutil y dulce ahora que el aroma a enfermedad se había ido. Esta era una situación bastante fuerte y muy inusual, aunque en la práctica a Hiccup la verdad, siempre parecían seguirle las situaciones inusuales y difíciles, a Stoik le habría gustado mucho tener que evitarle esta situación en particular a su hijo.

Jamás en todos sus años había escuchado que un omega, enlazado con su verdadero compañero, sobreviviese a un cambio de alfa –ya que en la lucha normalmente el antiguo alfa del omega moría y por consecuencia el mismo omega lo seguía poco después- mucho menos que un omega que intentase volver con su alfa original. Pero eso estaba pasando ahora, justo en su regazo.

Su retoño ronroneaba levemente en sus administraciones, como si el nido pudiese protegerlo de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y la verdad Stoik deseaba haberle podido proteger mejor, no haber pensado que podía tenerlo todo controlado desde la distancia.

Decidió fingir un momento que todo estaba bien, que en vez del sillón del cuarto de hospital estaba en el enorme sillón de piel de oso en su despacho, que Hiccup de nuevo tenía 15 años, que lo estaba mimando para mantenerlo sano y fuerte, que Hiccup en vez de tener un problema por alfas que estaban peleándose por su persona le estaba contando como una niña alfa le había parecido linda, que Hiccup estaba feliz y seguro bajo su manto, que su beta de manada y mejor amigo Gobber le contaría historias al consentido omega de la casa y que estas lo harían reír.

Decidió fingir por algunos segundos que el Hiccup que estaba calmado en su regazo era el hijo feliz que llego a su casa hace algunos meses contando orgulloso como su alfa le había comprado una casa a su gusto como una sorpresa, que su alfa le había dejado morder las glándulas de unión en su cuello, que tenía una relación de igualdad y que estaba muy feliz con su próximo futuro, que incluso consideraría la idea de darle nietos con.

Acaricio el vientre de su retoño, plano como siempre había estado, de no ser por su aroma su embarazo seria menos que algo ridículo. Estaba muy triste que su hijo estuviese pasando parte de su embarazo de esta forma, sabía que no debía ser así, cualquier omega se merecía mucho más que esto, pero sabía que su yerno lo arreglaría, lo creía un completo idiota por dejarlo sin cuidado de una manada, y a su hijo también por no recurrir a él ni cuando fue demasiado tarde, pero pensando bien a su retoño no podía culparle del todo, se suponía que no eran más que jefe e intendente, no padre e hijo, por mucho que las fotos del ático de su casa dijesen lo contrario.

Alimento a su hijo despacio, sin prisas, arrullándole en cada bocado y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para que su hijo entendiera que no le gritaría ni nada, solo que estaba preocupado, tal vez algo molesto, pero su ira no era contra él, sino contra un alfa que había desaparecido del mapa junto con su yerno.

" **Así que por esto todos mis alfas se estaban enloqueciendo, ¿No?"**

Su retoño se removió entre sus brazos, no queriendo seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Hiccup realmente no quería hablar de esto, se sentía mejor con su padre cuidando de él, era una sensación familiar de seguridad que le gustaba, más porque no sabía que podría depararle la vida ahora, por lo que savia Toothless podía encontrar un nuevo compañero o compañera fácilmente, no estaba falto de ofertas y en cuanto a su cachorro, ya siquiera sentía el derecho de decirle, no sabía que sería de su pobre cría con el alfa que se las había arreglado para arrancarle la vida.

" **Toothless fue detrás de Merciless"** Stoik interrumpió sus pensamientos autodestructivos.

¿Qué…?

Hiccup levanto tan rápido la cabeza que por poco le da en el mentón a su padre. ¿Toothless fue a hacer que cosa? Es decir, incluso entre verdaderos compañeros creía que podría haber sido fácilmente remplazado, es decir, él quería pensar que había sido importante en la vida de su alfa pero… llegar a ese punto era algo realmente abrumador para su cabeza.

" **¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera?! ¡Merciless ha sido uno de los mejores agentes de campo en los últimos 15 años!"** Hiccup lucho para salir del nido de sabanas, pero su padre lo tenía muy bien abrazado. Merciless era un hombre en sus 30, un alfa maduro, enorme y trabajado en los peores huecos de la tierra y aunque sabía que Toothless ya había salido de los más asquerosos, sebosos y putrefactos hoyos del infierno que la jodida tierra tenía para ofrecer, no tenía tantos años de experiencia como Merciless.

" **Hiccup, de lo que te estoy hablando fue hace dos días, ahora ambos han desaparecido del mapa ahora, sin contar a Bunnymund y Black claro esta"**

Calmo lo mejor que pudo a su preocupado hijo en lo que asimilaba la información. Tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa con su retoño, no importa el hecho de que ante la agencia no eran familia. ¡Al diablo el trabajo! Por ahora, aunque tenía que preocuparse por la próxima desaparición y posible muerte de un agente guardián y un dragón la familia era más importante, Valka bajaría del Valhalla solo a darle la golpiza de su vida si hacia lo contrario, estaba más que seguro de ello.

" **Hiccup, hijo, yo sé que estas preocupado por Toothless, pero tú no lo viste, estuvo a punto de atacarme cuando intente hablarle al salir, a mí, mando a volar casi una cuadra a Eret cuando se puso en medio, ni que decir de los demás desafortunados que debieron pasar por su camino antes. Está totalmente guiado por el instinto, cazar, matar, eso es lo único que quiere ahora hijo. Para esta hora si ya puedes pensar en Toothless posiblemente ya no eres un omega unido. Ya todo estará bien en poco tiempo, yo me encargare de los tipos del gobierno."**

Hiccup se quedó quieto con esto y se sintió algo culpable. En el momento de entrar como el jefe de la rama de Intendencia en el ZDN muchos altos funcionarios del gobierno, alfas viejos chapados a la antigua, habían saltado en consecuencia, poniendo miles de contra para que no ejerciera el trabajo, muchas fundadas en un _"¡Por el amor a los dioses! ¡Solo mírenlo!_ _¡Es un omega"!_ Cosas de ese estilo que enardecieron a derechos omega, menos que decir al rey alfa, un viejo conocido de su madre que lo trataba tan bien como un abuelo.

Es decir, supuso que antes se habían quedado callados solo cuando el Rey le dio su fe en palabra, pero estaba seguro que si salía a la luz, cosa que ya era bastante probable, todos los que habían saltado antes en su contra darían el brinco de nuevo, más ahora que su alfa estaba desaparecido de nueva cuenta.

" **¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"**

" **De momento, ¿Sería mucho pedir que volvieras a trabajar?"**

Su padre suplico con una cara casi cómica de desesperación

" **Dagur se llevó a Ingerman tan pronto regreso ayer a su territorio. Jack se movió de nuevo con los guardianes y Baby Tooth esta apenas lidiando con su cargo. Además, se acaba de aprobar la nueva iniciativa Big Heros, y sinceramente, Hamada se está volviendo loco con su nuevo cargo, creo que Baymax de la rama médica y el hermano mayor de Hamada están comenzando a merodear por la posibilidad de un celo por estrés, y créeme no necesitamos un celo masivo en la rama Quatermaster, ya es demasiado drama por el resto de la temporada hijo."**

Hiccup se rio internamente de la imagen de desastre que debía ser la rama de intendencia sin 3 de los 5 grandes… oh bueno ahora 6 según tenía entendido ya que parecía que Hiro ahora estaba incluido en su paquete de trabajo. En la sinceridad le parecía bien su nuevo compañero, le había ayudado bastante en estos tiempos difíciles, casi podía considerarlo manada.

Stoik y Hiccup se quedaron juntos un rato más, quizás un poco más del tiempo estrictamente necesario, pero tenían meses de no estar así y realmente era importante que Hiccup recibiera este tipo de estímulos durante su embarazo. Bien sabido era que omegas eran seres de contacto, necesitaban cierta cantidad de atenciones sobre su persona; mimos eran esenciales, cariño y castigos cuando era lo justo, la naturaleza de su biología se los pedía para mantenerse sanos.

Hiccup no sufrió una gran falta de los mismos en muchos años, después de que su padre hubiese logrado aceptar gran parte de sus diferencias gracias a su mama, podía decir que siempre lo mantuvo bien educado, atendido y nutrido, Toothless también se había encargado muy bien de mantenerle atendido y en óptimas condiciones. Por lo que suponía por la gran cantidad de estrés emocional, físico y psicológico a la que estuvo sometido durante casi un mes, además de su embarazo, contando también el contante abuso a su persona en general, sin siquiera mirarse podía decir que era seguro que tenía una apariencia bastante deplorable y poco nutrida.

Cuando su padre salió de la habitación Merida y Anna entraron rápidamente a ocupar su lugar, Merida con más comida para variar.

Hiccup lo noto casi en el momento en que ellas habían entrado en la habitación, el aroma de ellas era diferente, no tan fuerte para ser un aroma de servidumbre, era más como…

" **¡OH DIOS MIO!"** Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras ellas saltaban del susto.

Merida le hizo una pequeña señal a Anna, la beta entendió fácilmente y salió de la habitación para hacer guardia en la puerta, ella era una gran amiga de Hiccup, pero para decir las cosas directamente la indicada era sin lugar a las dudas Merida.

" **¡Tu!, ¡Ella! ¡Ustedes! ¡Toothless las marco a ambas!"** Hiccup apenas podía hablar bien en un intervalo corto de tiempo.

" _Solo para la pareja, ¡No para una maldita colonia!"_

Las palabras de su verdadero alfa le rebotaban en su cabeza aun mandándole un pequeño dolor sordo, nada fuerte en comparación a otras ocasiones, pero de cualquier forma aún seguía allí, el miedo que sentía por el padre de su cachorro era realmente consumidor, pero se obligó a relajarse aunque sea un poco precisamente por su cría, era malo estar de esa manera durante un embarazo, aunque tuviese poco tiempo como el suyo.

" **Toothless nos dio tu custodia protectora, créeme no fue algo sencillo de ver"**

" **Puedo imaginármelo"**

" **Que harás ahora"**

" **Volver a trabajar supongo"**

" **Eso parece correcto, el lugar es un desastre sin ti".**

Hiccup sonrió notando como ellas intentaban distraerlo, pensándolo bien, algo de trabajo le ayudaría a despejar la cabeza y estar en control ahora.

* * *

Y esto es todo. Nah no es cierto, tengo más escrito, pero la verdad yo enserio no tengo la cabeza para todo en estos momentos. Si se fijaron entenderán lo que me paso y el duelo que tengo ahora.

Hasta pronto y espero me disculpes Cinthya.

Besitos de Gemas y en esta ocasión lágrimas de dragón

Yusefan Halackti.


End file.
